This contract provides services to the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute's (NHLBI) Office of Prevention, Education and Control in the development, implementation, and evaluation of risk factor education program strategies and the continued planning of new educational strategies as part of the National High Blood Pressure Education Program (NHBPEP), the National Cholesterol Education Program (NCEP), the NHLBI Smoking Education Program (NHLBI SEP), and the National Blood Resource(NCEP), Education Program (NBREP). These efforts are directed in program outreach efforts to national, state, and private sector organizations and agencies that serve as intermediaries in reaching special populations and settings of interest to the programs. During the period of performance of the contract the NHBPEP and the NCEP will continue implementation of education approaches to reduce the risk of cardiovascular diseases associated with high blood pressure and high blood cholesterol with an emphasis on professional and patient education, public education, and worksite health promotion programs. The NHLBI SEP will continue to focus attention on risk factor reduction through smoking cessation with an emphasis on professional and patient education and worksite health promotion programs, and will focus on ways to reach special high risk populations including minorities, blue collar workers, and women. The new National Blood Resource Education Program will focus on both public and professional education activities to ensure an adequate supply of safe blood from healthy donors and to increase the more effective utilization of blood and blood products.